


Important things

by Mynona93



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynona93/pseuds/Mynona93
Summary: Two Overlord share some things important to them
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 11





	1. Bath time

„Good morning, Alastor. How was your walk? There's a letter for you!” Alastor had to hide his surprise for a moment. Who would send letters for him to the hotel. Then he recognized the pink envelope. Right, he had yet to tell the moth his real address. Valentino and him had been dating for a few weeks now, but they usually just met at the hotel. “Thank you, my dear.” Alastor took the envelope from Charlie and pocketed it, before anyone would find out, who it was from. He could only imagine the reactions from the others if they found out he had gotten a love letter. And from Valentino on top! Angel Dust would probably be mad, Charlie would see it as him becoming a better person and Husk would never stop teasing him. No, Alastor was grateful that the moth had agreed to not tell anyone for now. “I will be in my room if anyone needs me.” It took the deer demon some effort to keep his usual pace, but anything else would be too suspicious. 

Finally the radio demon was alone. Now that letter...why did his boyfriend write him instead of coming to the hotel as usually. He opened the letter and smelled the moth's usual perfume. For a moment, the deer just sat there with his eyes closed, taking it in. Then he shook his head. He was not a lovesick teenager. He quickly read the letter. His boyfriend wanted him to come to his apartment tonight for a surprise. He smiled, before he remembered, where exactly Valentino's apartment was. Right, on top of the porn studios. The deer demon avoided that part of town whenever possible. It was too loud, too bright and too modern for him. And of course there was the overwhelming amount of openly sexual things. But well, he would go there tonight. Just this once and only to find out, what surprise the moth pimp had for him. Now he only had to kill time until then.

The sun had already begun to set, when Alastor walked down the street, whistling a song. Apparently his reputation had been known even here so most of the demons standing in the streets in search of customers didn't bother him. And those that did, backed off quickly, when they noticed his aura. At last the radio demon entered the studio's lobby, where he quickly was checked out by a scantily clad receptionist. “You here for a job, hot stuff? You need to loose a few more clothes for that.” Alastor's fake smile grew wide to hide his disgust. “No, thank you, my dear. I am here because Mr. Valentino has invited me into his penthouse.” The girl looked at him sceptically. “Yeah, sure. You don't mind if I check that real quick, do you? You can wait over there.” She pointed at a set of chairs on which two almost naked demons sat already. Alastor chose to ignore them and rather stand at the desk. “Whatever”, the receptionist muttered after a moment of him not moving and called Valentino. After a few moments and several “Yes, Mr. Valentino”s a disbelievingly staring receptionist gave Alastor a key card. “The elevator is over there in the back. Just put the card into the slot.” The deer demon nodded. “Thank you, my dear.” He took the card and quickly entered the elevator. 

When the doors opened, Alastor was surprised to be greeted by a trail of red rose petals and electric candles. The radio Overlord usually preferred the real deal but even he couldn't deny the benefits of this version. Like leaving them unattended without the risk of a fire breaking out. Intrigued, he followed the trail until he entered a dimly lit, huge bathroom. In its center was a huge bathtub let into the floor, surrounded by more rose petals and real candles this time. The tub was already filled with nice-scented soapy water. Alastors ears suddenly twitched as he could hear someone approaching from behind and as he turned he was greetet by his lover. “Hey, deer. I'm glad you could make it.” The moth had brought a bottle of red wine and two glasses. “Are you ready for a nice, relaxing evening?” He held a hand out for Alastor which the smaller demon took without hesitating. Valentino led him closer to the tub and set down the bottle and glasses. The moth then began undressing. “I hope it's not too much for you” the moth said, while spreading his wings a bit. “No, no. Go on.” Alastor replied, mesmerized. “Your wings are beautiful, darling.” “Oh, thank you.” Valentino smiled and stepped into the tub. Then he held out his hand for Alastor again. The deer demon's eyes widened. His ears fell flat against his head. “You want me to...in there with you...?” The porn overlord looked at his lover concerned. “Are you sure it's not too much? I can put on some clothes if you prefer. You could also keep yours on.” Alastor shook his head. “No, it's not the...undressing part. It's...the water.” “The water?” Valentino replied, puzzled. “What about it? It's not too cold or too hot, is it? Is it the scent? Should I have used less bubble bath?” Alastor shook his head. “No, it's just...I don't know how deep it is. And...” the radio demon grew quieter with every word until it was barely a whisper “...I can't swim.” The moth had heard him nonetheless and stood up. Now Alastor could see that the water went only up to Val's hips. “Alastor, My deer. Look at me. It's fine. It's not that deep and I will keep you up, okay? I'll make sure you won't drown. Trust me. I'll be right here, holding you.” Slowly the deer demon undressed and put his feet into the tub, sitting on it's rim. Valentino sat back down next to him and poured them both a glass of wine. “It's fine if you don't come in. I won't force you. I just thought we could have a nice evening together.” Alastor took a sip. “It really is nice, my darling. I do like your surprise.” Valentino chuckled a bit. “Just not the bath part.” The radio demon gave him a genuine smile. “You tried your best. You couldn't have known.” 

They stayed like this for a while, just chatting. Then Alastor emptied his glass and gently put it down. “Do you remember what you said earlier? About me trusting you and you keeping me safe?” The deer took a deep breath. “Well, I hope you can hold up to your words.” With that he slowly let himself into the tub. As soon as he was inside, Valentino pulled the smaller demon into his lap and put his arms around him. “I promised you, didn't I. I will always keep you safe.” And as Alastor slowly allowed himself to relax against his lover with the moth softly petting his ears, the radio demon decided that maybe baths weren't that bad after all.


	2. A proper meal

Alastor smiled, humming a happy song as he walked into the store. Only the best ingredients would be good enough this time. Luckily the store owner already knew him and didn't even try to sell him anything sub-par. Next was the meat. But not his usual meat he bought at the cannibal district. No, tonight he needed something different. Something more suitable for his lover's taste. It might take him a while but he would make sure that tonight his jambalaya would be perfect.

Alastors decision to invite Valentino for dinner had been made the morning after their last date. When the radio demon had gotten up to get himself some breakfast after their shared bath he had had a good look around the kitchen. The whole room was spotless and the kitchen utensils were brand new. Apparently the moth had never used the kitchen. The only exception was the trash can that was filled with fast food containers. Alastor had only shook his head at that sight and had woken his lover to get breakfast at a cafe. As soon as he had been home though, he had made a plan and sent Valentino a letter with a detailed description of the way to the radio tower. It was time to invite his moth into his home and this was the perfect opportunity. 

Alastor had always loved cooking, even as a child. His mother had been a great and patient teacher and the deer had learned many of her recipes by heart. He quietly sang along to his radio while chopping the onions and putting them into the saucepan with some celery to fry them. Just like he did back then. About half an hour later, the radio demon began setting the table. He just hoped, Valentino wouldn't have to work longer than expected. Lighting a few candles and setting out a bottle of wine and he was done. Now he only had to wait for his boyfriend to arrive.

Not even ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Alastor opened the door and was stunned by the sight. Valentino had donned a dark purple 20es style dress with pink applications and matching gloves. He even wore high heels, making his legs look even longer than usual. “Hey, Al, my deer. Do you like what you see? I thought it would be fitting to wear something in the style of your lifetime.” Alastor gave him a real smile. “Why yes, my darling. You look absolutely stunning. Come in, dinner is almost ready. It's a family recipe.” He led the moth into the dining room and offered him a chair. “A family recipe, hm? It smells wonderful.” Valentino sat down and kissed his boyfriend's hand. Alastor blushed a little as he went to get the food. 

They ate and talked for quite a while until they were full. “That was wonderful, Al. I've never eaten anything that good in my life.” the moth said, leaning back in his chair a little. “But I'm curious...how did you come up with the idea for this date?” Alastor looked him in the eyes. “Thank you, my darling. Well...I saw your kitchen and the things you eat. Those fast food things...more like an insult to food. You should not eat that trash.” Valentino looked down at the table. “It's not like I ate anything else when I was alive...” Alastor was concerned now. “Never? Surely your mother must have cooked at least a few times.” The moth shook his head. “She died when I was seven. My dad...well he couldn't care less. As long as I didn't bother him. I had about five dollars a day for food and that was it. Sometimes I didn't see the man for days...” 

Alastor came over to him and took the moth's hand in his own. “It's okay now. It is in the past. That man has no power over you anymore. I am here for you now and I care about you. And I will gladly cook for you whenever you want.” Valentino looked at him, smiling. “You will, Al? I'm really looking forward to more of your amazing cooking then.” Alastor nodded. “Of course I will. And not just because I have to keep you away from that awful stuff.” The moth kissed his lover's hand. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Alastor smiled. “And I love you, Valentino.” With that the deer pulled his moth into a kiss.


End file.
